


Baby Danny

by 8fred9



Series: 5-O prompts [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Beta by a lady, Danny is an adorable baby, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, Steve is wrapped around his fingers, Tumblr Prompt, this is gettin way longer than it should have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr:</p>
<p>Baby Danny?...well that's what you get ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blond curls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still only doing this pairing by prompt so if you have any idea or comments please feel free to write them in the comment section ;)

So he knew Danny was pissed at him after the arrest they had made the day before; he might have made a whole building crumble to dust and scratched Danny’s precious car. But he couldn't believe that Danny was still pissed at him after having the night to cool off. Normally his partner would simply go away, drink a couple of beers and the next day he would punch Steve in the arm and everything would be alright. But Steve had gotten a phone call from Kono saying Danny hadn't been there when she had arrived at the five-0 headquarters and after trying to call and text him for two hours, Steve had decided to go see for himself. 

He was trying his partner’s phone again and could hear it ring from the stairs, along with the sound of a small child crying. As he approached the door, the Navy SEAL realized the crying sound was coming from the inside of Danny's apartment. In a moment of panic the SEAL simply kicked the door in, fearing to find Danny in danger and Grace crying. What he found was a small blond kid crying in the middle of a puddle of Danny's clothes. Moving before he could think about it, Steve picked up the little one and started to walk across the apartment, his other hand on his holster.

"Danny!"

The Navy SEAL crashed around the apartment kicking down every door he could find, but still couldn't find one trace of his partner. The small child in his arms had finally stopped crying and was hiding his face into the Navy man’s neck, Steve finally got his attention back to the kid. 

"Hey baby, you alright?"

"...Alone."

"Ok, do you know where Danny is?"

The little kid giggled in his neck and leaned back hiding his face with his small hands. Steve just looked at the kid, confused as to what he was doing. The little one was only wearing one of Danny's shirts as it fell loosely on the small body and his partner’s tie was still loose around the little blond neck. As a sense of dread made its way through the Navy SEAL as the little one lifted his hands from his face revealing startling huge blue eyes and shouting.

"Here's Danny!"

 

5-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-0

 

Steve had just ran, holding the little blond in his hands, just having enough time to think about closing and locking the thankfully still standing door of Danny apartment. As he came in front of his car he couldn't decide where to put the little Danny and simply strapped the small body in front of him and abided to the speed limit, thinking only of his precious package security. The baby was holding the wheel with his tiny hands, giggling every time Steve turned it in his hands and was leaning back on the SEAL’s stomach making himself comfortable. At a red light, Danny looked up at him with his huge blue eyes; seriously how could such a small thing have such huge eyes on his small face?

"Steve where going?"

"Where going to Five-0 baby, were going to go see Kono and Chin....Ok?"

"Yep! Me drive!"

"Of course you do baby."

With another giggle Danny nodded his little head and drummed his little hands on the wheel happily. As soon as they arrived, Steve took the little on in his arms wrapping the big shirt more firmly around him and stepped inside not sure how to explain the situation to his two other partners. He found the cousins at the computer table arguing over something. As soon as they heard him coming they both turned their heads toward him. Steve was trying to find a way to explain the situation, but Kono walked to him and staring into a smiling Danny face, her eyes grew wide.

"Why is Danny a toddler?"

"...How do you know it’s him?"

Chin walk over to study the little one and shook his head at Steve like he was an imbecile.

"Seriously Steve? Have you seen him? If that's not Danny, then Danny had a kid that we never heard about, which is impossible as he basically forces us to watch every single moment of Grace life, then this toddler is Danny's twin."

"Yeah boss, you really only need one look." Kono chipped in.

Steve looked down at the toddler in his arms and yeah there was no other explanation, the little one was the pitch perfect picture of Danny. He decided to talk to Max about the whole situation and hoped the man could give him answers. But when he tried to pass the toddler to Kono, his little fists clutched in his shirt and Danny looked at him in horror. 

"No Steve!" Shouted the little blond baby.

"What? No what?"

"Don't leave alone!"

Danny clutched his shirt tighter, his eyes filling with tears, Steve looked at his two grown up partners for help only to find them looking at him their eyes full of laughter. Glaring at them only got him a crying toddler now hiding his face in his neck. Kono finally took pity on him, not after taking a picture with her phone and sending it to who know who, and stepped to him placing a gentle hand on the toddler back.

"There, there Danny. Steve not gonna leave you alone, I promise."

"Promise?" Came the little voice from the SEAL’s neck.

"Yeah I promise. Do you wanna come play with me, while uncle Chin finds you some clothes?"

"Play? Play what?"

"...Do you wanna draw on the big table?"

Slowly the little head lifted from the SEAL’s neck, peaking at Kono and finally making a decision Danny nodded. But as soon as the young woman made a move to take Danny in her arms, he glared down at her and with a sigh tapped on Steve’s shoulder for him to put him down, walked to the table on his own, the shirt pooling around his little feet. When he reached the table he looked back at them pointing up to it and showing he couldn't reach without help, looking at them like they were imbeciles. Kono was able to keep a straight face as she walked to him, but Chin stepped behind Steve laughing silently out of the little one’s sight as the SEAL simply gaped. 

One hour later, Max had confirmed to Steve that the effect of his partner’s de-aging would go away with time and that in the mean time he should just make sure Danny stayed safe. With a sigh, Steve hung up the phone to watch as a now properly clothed Danny, thanks to Chin and Kono family who had of boxes of baby clothes in their attics, in jeans and a Iron Man t-shirt, fitted with white worn out shoes. The toddler was still drawing on the computer table with his finger, as he munched on an apple slice that Chin had given him a couple of minutes ago. As he watched his little partner, Steve felt a warm feeling rush through his heart and moved toward him feeling the need to have the little one in his arms.

"What you doing baby?"

"Steve I made Five-0!"

Looking down on the table, Steve could see that the boy had indeed draw four figures that could very well be his team. Danny stuffed his mouth with the last apple slice and made grabby hands at Steve. Without a moment of pause, the SEAL wrapped his hands around the little body and brought him up to him. Danny settled in his arms, humming happily and placed his face in the SEAL's neck. Kono was leaning on the other side of the table looking at the both of them with a strange look on her face. Chin was in his office, going through all the boxes his family had sent, preparing a bag of clothes and toys for the little toddler. 

"What?"

"Oh nothing...It's just, he doesn't let anyone take him in their arms, but you he basically begs for it."

"You took him in your arms."

"Yeah...He pinched me because I kept him there too long and glareed at Chin when he made a move to take him down the table."

Surprised, Steve looked down at the little form happily sleeping in his arms and looked back at Kono in time to see her taking another picture on her phone.

"Can I ask what you’re going to do with those?"

"Blackmail for later."

Not knowing what to answer to that and not really wanting to know if it was blackmail against Danny or Steve, the SEAL simply walked to his office, placing the sleeping toddler on his couch and wrapped him in one of his shirt. The hours passed as Chin left him with two bags of clothes and toys and still the little one slept. The more Steve watched over the baby, the more he thought about how long the poor little one had been left alone crying in his crappy apartment. Not being able to concentrate on his paper work at the thought, Steve went to the couch and started carding his fingers through the soft blond curls. The SEAL didn't notice time pass and soon Kono was knocking on his door, preparing to leave for the night.

"Hey boss, I'm gonna head out."

"Wait, wait Kono! I need you to take care of Danny tonight."

"Hum why?"

"Really? If I ask Rachel to look after him, he's gonna kill me when he grows back up."

"Oh yeah that would be quite the glorious sight. But what about you? You’re basically the only one he likes boss."

"I have no idea how to take care of a baby and my house is probably the most unsafe place on the whole island. Remember the commando attack last month?"

"...Yeah but why me? I can call Chin back if you want, he would be better suited for it with his super patience power."

"Kono it’s just for one night, I'll find something else for the rest of the week. Come on he's an angel. What's the worst that can happen?"

Before Kono could argue further, Steve placed the little one in Kono’s arms and took the two bags walking with the rookie to her car placing them in her trunk. He watched as Kono placed a still sleeping Danny in the seat next to her, strapping him the best she could on his seat, before she cast one last worried look to Steve and drove away.

 

5-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-0

 

Steve had went home looking at his phone every two seconds in case he received a text or call from Kono and stopped himself a thousand times from calling. But the sun set down and his eyes closed on themselves, so the SEAL dragged himself to bed, throwing his clothes everywhere and falling asleep in his underwear. His dreams were filled with happy smiling Danny always at his side and...interrupted by a blaring song he didn't know. Opening his eyes Steve saw the clock flashing at him that it was an ungodly time to be awake and reached for his phone blaring a song that Kono had probably programmed as her personal ringtone. The thought of Kono reminded him of little Danny and panic froze his blood in his veins as he placed the phone to his hears. 

"Kono! What happen? Is Danny ok?"

"...You should come over, now."

And then she hung-up on him. Without even realizing it, Steve was in his car, phone still clutched in his hand and he was breaking every speed limit in existence. He was pounding on Kono’s door when he realized he was still only wearing his boxers and was about to back-up when the door swung open on a guilty looking Kono. 

"Don't freak out."

Then she turned and walk into the house, followed closely by a boxer wearing SEAL and stopped to lean on the guestroom doorframe.

"Under the bed."

Almost throwing himself to the floor, Steve looked under the bed and came face to face with a pair of glaring blue eyes staring back at him. Danny was at the end of the bed, back to the wall, but that wasn't what was worrying him. Looking up back at the rookie, with both eyebrows raise, Steve was stuck staring in disbelief at his guilty rookie.

"Why does my baby have a taser?"

"You want the short or long explanation?"

"...The one that will make me a little less mad."

"Okaayyy...so Danny woke up, threw a tantrum, ate his supper, threw another tantrum and then went to sleep after I read him a bedtime story all the while glaring at me. I went to sleep and was awoken by the sound of trashing. I kind of forgot about Danny being there, took my taser and went to see what was going on. Came into the room and next thing I know, YOUR baby bit me! I dropped my taser he grabbed it and been threatening to taser me ever since."

Steve just kept on staring at her, before he chose his battle wisely and turned back to the baby with the taser. There was still a pair of angry glaring blue eyes staring at him from under the bed.

"Hey baby, you wanna come here?"

"...No."

"Are you mad at me baby?"

"Yep."

"Ok....Why?"

"Left alone again."

"I didn't left you alone, you where with Kono."

"Alone! Steve not here."

".....I'm sorry baby, so so sorry. I promise I won't leave you alone again."

"Promise?"

"I promise baby, I swear."

Danny played with the taser a little, making Steve consider just throwing the bed aside and run for his baby, but finally the baby shoved the taser to him and crawled into his arms. Ignoring the taser Steve grabbed for his baby cradling him into his arms with a relieved sight. Baby Danny hummed softly against his neck clearly happy to be there, while Steve glared at Kono over his baby’s head. The rookie simply shrugged, not looking guilty in the slightest.

"I want the record to show that I told you this was your bad idea boss. He doesn't like me or Chin, something like that was bound to happen." 

Steve’s only answer was to growl softly as to not to startle his little charge and simply walked out of the house grabbing Danny’s bag of clothes and toys on his way out. Chin had given him a child seat for the car, but Steve didn’t want to put his baby down so he simply strapped the baby in front of him like he had done that morning much to the little one’s joy. Steve lost himself in the familiar feeling on driving with the usual sound of Danny talking about anything and nothing, especially about pineapple on pizza looking like a sick pizza. Of course now the voice was younger and had an adorable little lispe, but he was still lost in the familiarity of the activity. 

 

5-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-0

 

When they arrived home Danny was fighting to keep his eyes open and finally let himself fall into sleep when Steve got out of the car, tucking the little blond head under his neck. The SEAL felt his legs going a little goohy at the soft little hummed of pure happiness Danny made as he rubbed his face against Steve’s neck, his little hand tightly fisted in the bigger man’s shirt. Steve grabbed the bag of clothes and toys with his other hand and tried to juggle a bit to open the front door, not wanting to disturb his precious package. Leaving the bag in the living room, he went upstairs and tucked Danny in the guest bedroom bed carefully opening the little hands still tightly holding his shirt and leaned forward kissing the top of the blond head when the baby frowned in his sleep. Steve watched carefully as Danny turned around in the bed, punching the pillow and wrapping the sheets around him, before he finally seemed to settle down and sighed happily. Not being able to stop himself, and rationalizing his action by telling himself it was mostly for blackmail, Steve snapped a picture of the sleeping child and after a second thought made it his phone background. He stayed next to the bed until his own eyes started to close and finally made his way to his own bedroom, only keeping his boxers on once again as he fell into his bed and blissful sleep. 

Being a SEAL meant so many little things always woke Steve in the middle of the night, a running faucet, a dog barking...or in this case a furious baby with thundering blue eyes. Steve blinked slowly, as Danny kept on glaring at him, a quick look away showed that he had only slept for an hour and then his eyes were back on his baby.

"Danno?" His voice was hoarse with sleep and to his surprise the baby simply sighed like Steve was a moron, witch was now very familiar and held out his hand. Curious Steve reached for it and Danny used it to pull himself on the bed with a little huff of annoyance. Steve laid on his back as he watched Danny crawl under the sheets, moving around and poking Steve so he would move a little to the side. The little blond head finally emerged from under the sheets, Danny resting his head over Steve’s heart and sprawled the rest of his body over Steve, reaching around until his fingers wrapped around the SEAL’s index fingers holding it quite firmly. "Danno?"

"Steven." There was still a little irritation in his tone, but otherwise Danny seemed content and ready to fall back into blissful sleep.

"Why aren't you in your bed?"

"St've not in it." Steve looked down at the blond curls with a startled look, but the little one was already asleep. The SEAL waited a little, trying to understand why his baby was so cuddly, but then he remembered that Danny as an adult was always touching him or leaning on him, so he really shouldn’t be surprised that his tinnier version was just more forward in his cuddling. With his own sigh Steve placed one hand over his baby’s head, his fingers playing through the curls, admitting if only to himself that he felt better when his baby was closer to him. 

 

5-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-0

 

Steve wasn’t surprised to be awoke as soon as the sun peeked its nose up, but he still had a blond baby sprawled all over him and really didn’t want to know if baby Danny was as bad in the morning as his adult counterpart. So the SEAL carefully wiggled himself of the bed, placing the sleeping child a little higher in his arms cradling his head under his neck and softly made his way downstairs to make himself some coffee.

Steve was sprawled on his sofa, sipping his coffee with a sleeping Danny on his torso, when there was a soft knock on his door. Not wanting to move, he waited and wasn’t too surprised when he heard the front door open and then Chin was standing in front of him with a frown.

"What?" Steve whispered, not wanting to disturb the child and Chin simply raised his eyebrow and sat across from his boss.

"I called Kono this morning and she told me what happened last night. I just wanted to make sure your house was still standing."

"He's an angel." Chin simply scuffed, his eyes wandering to the baby still sleeping soundly. Chin moved to the kitchen and came back with his own coffee mug and snapped a picture before sitting back down ignoring Steve's glare knowing full well Steve wouldn't move from his position even if his life depended on it. "...Send me one."

Chin chuckled softly, but did as he was told looking up sharply as he heard a little grumble and found himself being stared down by a blue gaze. Following his line of sight Steve looked down and patted Danny’s head receiving a blinding grin in answer.

"Hey Peekaboo you hungry?"

"Humhum....I want coffee too!"

"NO!" Chin was faster than Steve looking horrified at the idea of a small child on caffeine, or simply Danny’s revenge on them if he ever learned of it. The baby's eyes started to fill with water and his lower lip started to quiver as he looked at Steve with one fat tear rolling on his cheek. 

"But Steeeeeve....why?" Melting under the tears and sad blue eyes, the SEAL moved fast and picked up a cup in the kitchen and filled it with milk and came back to the sofa dipping a spoon in his own coffee and placed it in Danny's cup holding it out to him. The baby examined the cup in his hand, moved the spoon around a little and finally took a little sip with a soft humming sound. Looking over the rim of the cup Danny gave a little smug look toward a scandalize Chin and a bright grin to Steve."Love you St've!"

"Love you to peekaboo." Steve picked his baby up and placed him back down in his lap keeping an eye on him as he continued sipping on his milk. He meet Chin's gaze,and the stare was full of silent judgment and the man moved his hands in a sign showing clearly that Steve was completely wrapped around his baby’s little finger. With a shrug, because really who could resist those eyes, Steve ignored him in favor of playing with his baby’s blond curls.


	2. Little sunshine in the sea

There were days when Steve truly missed his grown-up partner, days where he would look at the little blond head always at his side and wish if only for a moment that his baby would be replaced by his best friend in the blink of an eyes. But surprisingly today was not one of these days. He had had the baby for four days now and everything was going smoothly, a little fact that was helped by the lack of any life and death situation on the island so far. So this morning he woke up with the now usual weight of his baby sleeping soundly on his torso, his little hands clasped tightly around his fingers keeping him close. After the incident at Kono’s the little blond didn’t trust him to not leave him behind when he was asleep and had yet to sleep without holding on to the SEAL’s fingers, not that Steve minded. It was comforting to him to go to sleep and wake up to the little ball of warmth that was Danny and the pleasure of seeing laser blue eyes focused on him every morning was making something inside of him melt every time. As usual as soon as he started moving his baby mumbled angrily. Danny was definitely still not a morning person and his sharp little gaze landed on Steve, furious to be disturbed.

“Hey baby time to wake up.”The little head burrowed a little deeper against his chest mumbling something about the sun being mean for existing. Chuckling softly, Steve caressed the blond curls, making a note once again to find a way to forbid his partner to use gel in his hair for at least a day when he was back to normal. He absolutely adored those curls and couldn’t shake the feeling that a grown-up Danno with blond curls would be his undoing.”Come, peek-a-boo, I’ll prepare your coffee and you go get dressed, deal?”

“Milk choco coffee?”With a chuckle Steve hummed in agreement and watched as his baby disappeared under the covers popping out at the end of the bed to run to his room, which was full of his clothes and toys. Putting on a t-shirt and some sweatpants, he danced down the stairs to prepare his own coffee before dipping a spoon in it and placing it in Danny’s yellow mug. He knew Chin would be yelling at him if his partner knew he was still letting Danny have his morning coffee, but just for the smile that always illuminated the kids face, he would endure it.

“S’TVE!”The SEAL almost dropped his coffee mug as he dashed to the stairs at the sound of the cry. He was so focused on finding his baby that he almost ran into him as he arrived at the stairs. Dropping to the ground in front of the toddler, his shaking hand placed the coffee down on the ground as his hands reached forward looking for injuries. Giggling Danny came forward to hug him like he hadn’t just scared the taller man to death. Once his baby felt him relax into his hug, the little blond pulled back holding out a colorful piece of clothing with a victorious grin.”S’tve I found swimming!”

“What?”With a sigh that Steve now associated with his baby thinking he was slow or stupid, Danny shook the piece of clothing in his face until the SEAL took it in his hands. With a smile he realized he was holding an orange baby swimming trunks with little blue sharks on them.”Oh, you found a swimsuit.”

“Humhum we go swim now?”

“…hum.”Steve was stuck looking at his baby with a frown not knowing what to do. He remembered from the time he had been stranded in the ocean with Danny, that the man had loved to swim as a kid. So it really shouldn’t have surprise him to see his little blond so excited about swimming, but still it WAS the first time ever that he saw his partner so excited about the idea of being in the ocean.“Sure, but breakfast first okay?”

“Milk choco coffee?”The kid really had his priorities. Steve gave a little nod toward the kitchen and was left looking at his little blond running barefoot with a happy squeal toward the kitchen. With a sigh, the SEAL took his own coffee as he walked back into the kitchen and prepared them fruit and toast. He was still surprised at the quantity of food such a small child could fit into his little body and after three toasts and a large bowl of fruit, Danny was jumping around to put on his swim trunks.

After he had slipped into his own swim trunks, he grabbed some floaters with little octopus on them that he had found in the same bag Danny had found the trunks, grabbed some towels and took the little blond in his arms. His baby was looking at the ocean with a large grin on his face happily clapping his hands together, and as soon as Steve put him down he ran for the water.

“DANNY WILLIAMS YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”At the mention of his full name the baby stopped, frozen on his tracks and turned around looking sheepish. The SEAL felt a little pang of guilt stir in him as the big blue eyes looked at him shinning with unshed tears. But he didn’t think Danny was that good of a swimmer and he would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to his baby.”You will wait for me AND wear your floaters before going into the water.”

“Why?”His baby was back at his side, his lower lip shaking. Sitting in front of the little blond Steve placed the floaters on his arms and tilting the little one’s head up with two fingers under his chin, he waited until the blue eyes meet his and smiled sweetly. He had learned early on that being honest with his baby worked better than trying to rationalize his terms and down play everything to a level he had thought would be easier to understand for Danny.

“Because the ocean is really deep and really big, I don’t want to lose you in it AND I would feel better if you’d stayed with me, okay?”The little blond studied his face.

“Cause S’tve love Danno?”

“Yes because Steve love Danno.”With a little nod Danny wiped his tears away and hugged the taller man mumbling his apologies for running toward the water without waiting for him. Jumping to his feet while keeping the baby in his arms, he started to walk toward the water. He waited until he had water to his waist and lowered the little one into the water.

To his delight his baby was like a little fish, kicking and paddling water as he circled the SEAL giggling. Once in a while he would dip a little in the water and Steve would reach over to pull him up or drag him around in the water making his baby giggle happily. Danny would swim away from him, always toward the shore, until his little feet could touch the ground than would swim back toward Steve's waiting arms. They played for a while in the water until Danny started to swim slower and finally simply let himself float on his back, starting to look tired.

“Do you want to go take a nap on the beach while I swim, peek-a-boo?”Danny hummed softly floating in a starfish position and shook his head. Steve lowered himself in the water and dragged his baby by the feet so he was closer to him. Danny looked at him and moved so his little arms were around the SEAL’s neck. He moved around making sure the baby was holding on firmly and started to swim, never too far from the shore. Steve swam in circles stretching his body, not minding the little weight on his back, Danny weighed less than his usual SEAL waterproof equipment. Spotting some colorful fish under them Steve stopped and pointed toward them.

“Wanna go see the fish?”

“Submarine?” How the baby could say the word submarine but still lisp over his name was a mystery to him, but still he nodded in agreement. Counting down he waited until he heard Danny take a deep breath and they went under. Chasing after the little fish, but still staying close to the surface, Steve soon came up; he could have stayed longer but didn’t want to take any chance with Danny.

“Did you open your eyes baby?”He turned a little to see huge excited eyes looking at him and had his answer. They plunged a couple more times until Steve felt Danny’s arms loosen a little around his neck and swam back to shore. Looking up he saw Kono waiting for them sitting on the beach. Danny didn’t seem to want to walk so Steve simply pulled him in front of him as he wrapped his baby in a towel. The little blond snuggled deeper under the towel keeping his arms firmly locked around the SEAL’s neck. He clearly remembered what had happened the last time he had fallen asleep with Kono present.

“Hey Boss! Hey Danny!”The baby mumbled his salutation, but didn’t look at her.

“Did anything happen?”Steve asked, wanting to know if the surprise visit was really just to see him and the baby or because they had a case.

“Maybe. We’re not sure, but Chin would like you to come over anyway.”

“Okay we’ll get dressed and meet you out front.”Kono smiled, but didn’t comment on the fact that Steve wasn’t even going to pretend not bringing his baby along, like he would ever let an unknown babysitter near his baby. As she made her way to the driveway, they made their way upstairs and walked back out. Steve was carrying a baby bag full of toys, change of clothes and snacks. As soon as they were out Kono was laughing, holding on to her side.

“What?”Steve asked looking for the reason she was laughing, but even Danny was frowning at her.

“Seriously…seriously, a tie.” Looking at his baby Steve’s cheeks flushed pink. The little blond was wearing beige cargo pants, Batman sneakers, a white polo shirt and…one of Steve’s blue skinny ties. He had tried very hard to convince the baby not to wear it, outside the house at least, but Danny would just glare at him. So yes, his baby was wearing a skinny tie that reached his knee and he was the most adorable little blond ever and really who was he to judge his little one’s choice.

“He likes it.”Kono only laughed harder as Steve moved around her to place the bag in the car. But as soon as he moved to sit behind the wheel with Danny on his lap, she stopped and glared at him.

“No.”

“What?”

“No, the baby goes in the baby seat. You have no excuse Boss it’s there, it’s safe; use it.”Looking down at the blond head resting on his chest Steve looked up with a frown.

“But…”

“No buts, if anything happens Danny will be safe in his baby seat. If you don’t put him in there right now I’ll tell him AND Chin what you did.” Horror flashed on the SEAL’s face at the idea. Danny would probably excuse the two first times he had strapped the baby in front of him, since he hadn’t had a baby seat at that point, but if he learned of this…yeah he would be a dead man. As for Chin, well the man would take his baby away without a second though. So he strapped the little blond in his baby seat and Kono sat in the passenger seat.

“Wanna drive!”Danny whined from the back and Steve sighed, shaking his head.

“Not today baby, Steve wants you safe and this is safe.”

“S’tve worries again?”Looking at the blue eyes in the rearview mirror the SEAL simply nodded.

“K, love you don’t worry.”From the corner of his eyes he saw Kono hiding her giant grin behind her hands, but all Steve could do was melt at the words.

“Love you too, peek-a-boo.”The rest of the drive was filled with Danny babbling on and on to Kono about all they had done since the moment they had woken up. The rookie was turned in her seat listening to it all with a serious face and making all the right sounds of awe and surprise in all the right places. Peeking at them from the corner of his eyes, Steve for the first time since he had meet the younger woman saw a glimpse of the amazing mother Kono would hopefully one day be.

“And then purple fish all around and S’tve swam super fast and…”At the sudden silence Steve jerked around only to see that the baby was now asleep and Kono was looking at him with huge round eyes.

“Oh my God! This is the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life.”Danny had simply fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence now completely exhausted and his head was lolling to the side.Kono was gushing at it all snapping pictures and Steve couldn’t agree more. He had seen video of babies falling asleep while eating, but this was a new level of adorable that he wasn’t ready to deal with.

“Forward me the pictures.”The younger woman simply waved her hand in his face still snapping pictures and gushing over the sleeping baby. If he was to look into his phone right now, he knew he had a truly terrifying amount of baby Danny pictures, but he simply couldn’t help it. He knew that at some point his partner would be back to his normal adult size and he also knew that he would miss this little blond that needed him more than he had ever been needed in all his life. This little Danny was all his in a way he could now admit to himself he wanted the adult Danny to be.

He knew he would need to have a long and probably painful discussion with his partner about his feelings once he grew back to his original size, but for now he would simply enjoy being the center of his baby’s world.


	3. Hostage of blue

The moment they entered HQ and Chin spotted the little blond in Steve's arms, the other man jumped to close whatever he had been looking at on the screen. Stopping on his tracks Steve looked at his small partner with a sigh; this was definitely a bad one and not something a child should see. Kono was already moving to her cousin’s side asking quiet questions and Steve simply didn't know what to do. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to just drop everything and go back home with his baby...but he had job to do. The simple idea of leaving his baby with anyone was almost impossible to even imagine, but just as he was about to admit defeat and call Kamekone (although he remember the large man looking over Grace and bringing her to a poker game), Max walked in looking a little flustered and an evil grin appeared on the SEAL’s mouth.

Chin and Kono looked from the small doctor to their boss and pure pity filled their face as Steve advanced on the smaller man like a shark having spotted a bleeding prey. Max looked up, startled as the larger man invaded his space with a little blond looking at him in interest. "Commander?"

"I need your help on a small matter doctor."

"OH!" Max’s impassive face was slowly slipping into worry as Steve smiled turned even more predatory. 

"I need you to look after Danny while we go out on a case."

"But I'm not qualified to look after a child Commander, I cannot..."

"Play with him, feed him and make sure he stays in one piece that's all really, okay?"Not waiting for an answer, Steve turned his back on the small sputtering man and his expression melted into pure adoration as he looked at his baby."Hey Danno, want to play with Max for a little while?"

"No."The blue eyes glared at him as Danny crossed his arms and his chin tilted up in challenge. Oh the doctor would have so much fun with an angry Danny."S'tve say he wouldn't leave, S'tve stay here."

"I'm going somewhere you can't go baby, I just need you to be good for Max, just a little bit and then I'll be back I promise." Honesty and promises, it was still the best way to talk to his baby if he wanted the little one to cooperate. Danny pushed himself up a little to look at the doctor over the SEAL’s shoulder and sighed like he was the one who would have to take care of the grown man. 

"Not long?"Danny was playing with his tie looking unhappy but resigned. Steve looked over to Chin who simply shrugged and held out three fingers, maybe three hours then.

"Not too long."Max was still complaining behind him, but all of Steve's attention was on his baby as he seemed to make a decision and nodded once."Thank you peek-a-boo."

Danny giggled softly as Steve kissed his forehead and gave Danny's bag of toys and snacks to the doctor. With one finale hug and kiss, Steve was following Chin outside while Kono was going to the local police station to talk to the local police who had found the crime scene. Looking back one last time, Steve saw his baby glaring up at a shock Max with his arms crossed.

"I'm hungry!" Steve chuckled softly and caught Chin look as his friend clearly though he was an evil evil man.

 

5-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-0

 

Danny couldn't understand why he had been left with this man, but the taller man clearly didn't know what to do with him. Steve had called him Max, he seemed to remember a Max, but it was a memory he couldn't grab unto so he simply shrugged it off. 

"I'm hungry." His sharp little voice made the man next to him jump, his eyes looking huge behind his glasses. 

"I...Hum...What?" Danny tilted his head to the side examining the taller man more closely. He wasn't Steve so clearly he wasn't good enough to be looking after him, but he didn't seemed mean and the baby almost felt bad at making the other man scared. His mama had always reproached him his snappy tone and always told him to be nicer with people...at least until he was sure they weren't idiot. Gently the little one took his hand pulling him along to the nearest table and pointed for the other man to sit. Max sat, still staring at the small blond.

"S'tve put snacks in the bag, can I have some?" There, he could be polite if he wanted to. Max seemed to pull himself together and took out a granola and chocolate bar that he opened and cut in smaller pieces before handing one to Danny. With a mumble of thanks Danny happily ate his threat looking at the other man who was simply observing him as he ate. Once he was finished with the first pieces, Max immediately gave him another one. Without Danny having to ask the taller man then gave him a box of apple juice that he prepared for him. Looking at the man with a frown that seemed to scare the other man Danny smiled brightly at him having made an important decision. Making grabby hand at the man, he was please when Max took him in his arms and sat him on his lap. "I like you now."

"...thank you?"Max sounded a little unsure, but also a little pleased.

"You’re welcome."

"You’re actually quite polite all things consider, Officer Kono made it sound like you were a little terr...difficult." At the mention of Kono the little blond made a face of displeasure.

"S'tve said to be good, so Danno will be good with Max." The sigh of relief that came out of the man was a surprise, but Danny ignored him, simply settling himself on the other man’s lap and sipping his juice while humming happily. Kono was a scary woman, but this man was nice, very quiet and he gave him his snack really fast, so he would be okay. But only until Steve was back, because Steve was the best.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Turning his blue eyes to the other man, Danny smiled happily nodding, Steve was the best, but Max was nice too. Balancing the small blond in his arms and the bag seemed a little bit too much for the doctor, he definitely wasn't as strong as Steve. So Danny asked to be put down and took Max hand in his firm grip. Outside the sun was shinning brightly and the sky was a pure blue, almost as blue as Danny eyes.

The walk to the park was short and once he saw the swing Danny ran off only to stop on his tracks and froze. As soon as he froze Max was at his side looking quite worried and looking around for a threat. "What is it? Is there something wrong? Detective Williams! I mean Danny what's wrong?"

"S'tve said not to run away from him...it's dangerous," Danny explained slowly looking at the man like he was stupid; Danny security was very important after all. Max nodded his head.

"Yes it is, thank you for waiting for me then." Pointing at the swing Danny looked at him with big glossy eyes.

"Can you push me in the swing?"

"Of course!" Max took his hand carefully as if afraid Danny would pull away, but the little blond had said he would be good so he let the man walked him to the swing and sit him on it like a good boy. He waited patiently as Max placed the bag not too far away and gently pushed him.

To his delight, Danny found that Max was willing to do whatever the little blond wanted as long as he asked politely and always waited for him. Skipping next to the doctor as they made their way to the toboggan, the little one trip on his feet and fell forward. The squawk of pure horror that escaped the taller man as Danny sat and saw his bloody knee was kind of hilarious. 

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...he's going to kill me!" The little blond tilted his head to the side, it didn't really hurt but it kind of sting a little. Telling this to the other man, Max still looked on the verge of crying his hands moving all over the baby but never touching him. "What am I going to do?!? What if you need suture or an operation?"

Danny had absolutely no idea what the other man was even talking about and sighed, pulling himself to his feet. Patting the doctor’s head to try and calm him, Danny simply pointed the obvious. "Plaster."

"What?" Max seemed to have trouble understanding the baby and Danny was a little worried about the older man’s wellbeing.

"When me or my brothers have a bobo, mommy clean and put Mickey Mouse plaster over the bobo."Danny calmly explained. He could probably have explained to the man that he had had much worse while playing with his older brothers and even his younger sisters, but well the man really didn't seemed able to handle the smallest of Danny's injuries. 

"OH! Oh of course! Yes!" 

"You sure you’re a doctor Max?"He had to ask, he really really had to ask. Max froze looking at the baby for a moment before laughing softly and nodding.

"Yes, yes I am Danny. My patients are simply rarely children, especially children under the care of a particularly psychotic SEAL." Having no idea what the word meant Danny simply shrugged and patted the man’s cheek.

"Mickey Mouse plaster?"

"Hum...I do believe I have some Transformer ones in my office if that would be agreeable with you?" Danny thought it over before nodding with a smile. They did stop at a water fountain on the way back so Max could clean the cut and Danny eyes got a little misty at the sting. To his credit this time Max didn't panic and bought an ice cream for the little blond to congratulate him on not crying and acting like a courageous boy. 

Because Danny couldn't make up his mind on which Transformer to place over his bobo, Max placed all of them on his leg. Happily looking at the colorful plaster decorating his leg, Danny applauded. His eyes landed on the piano sitting in the corner and his eyes grew huge as he asked if Max could play.

"Yes of course." Snuggling himself next to his babysitter, Danny clapped happily at the joyful tune that Max started to play. Soon enough he was fighting to keep his eyes open. The other man moved away once to go fetch some blankets and wrapped Danny in them placing him the floor next to the piano before he started to play a much more softer tune that enveloped Danny as he fell asleep. 

"I like Max,” he mumbled softly and before his eyes closed he saw a little smile on the other man lips as the tune change pulling Danny into a peaceful sleep. Steve was still the best, but Max was nice too...plus he had transformer plaster.

 

5-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-05-0

 

It had been a very long and tiring day for Steve. The murder victim had been a very young woman with two children and the murderer had turned out to be the father of the second child. He was tired and cranky and only wanted to have his baby back in his arms. Chin followed him as he made his way toward Max's office since the man hadn't been in their Headquarters. They both froze as they entered the room now filled with what seemed to be a truly impressive blanket fort. 

"Danny?" There was a little cry of joy from somewhere under the blanket and then out popped a little blond head smiling happily. The baby giggled and then his head disappeared once again. With a little smile playing on his face the SEAL waited patiently for his baby to make his way toward him and was only a little surprised when the first person to come out of the blanket fort was Max.

"Ah Commander I hope the hunt was good?" Steve simply nodded, as Chin quietly gave the doctor more information. The taller man was too busy crawling into the blanket fort looking for his baby. He had just entered when Danny came crawling toward him at the speed of light and crashed into his arms pushing him backward. With a little huff of laughter Steve rolled back out holding the baby to his chest and lifted him on his shoulder enjoying the giggle coming out of the small blond. He then noticed the plaster on his baby leg and his gaze turned murderous.

"WHAT IS THIS!?!?"Max jumped back startled and meet the SEAL's angry glare unable to answer as he simply gaped. The doctor was slowly turning white with fear under the murderous glare, but then Danny was pulling at his hair and had his own glare directed toward Steve. His little finger was wiggling in Steve’s face as his other rested on his hips in a tight little fist.

"S'TEVE! NO!" The SEAL was so startled that he turned all his attention on his baby who was still quite mad at him. "Don't yell at Max! It’s not nice!"

"But you got hurt baby and..."

"No! Not nice!" Chin’s whole face crumple as he broke into laughter at the shock on his boss face as he was being yelled at by a small Danny looking like an angry cherub of vengeance with his blond curls and piercing blue eyes. "I fell and Max gave me Transformer plaster so we don't yell! Max is NICE! I LIKE MAX! S'TVE DON'T YELL! Or Danno gonna be mad too!"

"Okay, okay, okay peek-a-boo Steve won't yell anymore." Steve was trying to calm down his baby as Chin unhelpfully simply continued to laugh his life next to them.

"Apologize!"

"What?" Chin was now almost to the floor and Max was even smiling a little now that he had his own little defender.

"Apologize to Max!" Danny crossed his arms glaring at Steve angrily. Turning to the doctor Steve grumbled an apology. His baby gave a nod of satisfaction and patted Max’s cheek like the man had been about to cry, instead of laughing like he was clearly trying to stop himself from doing. Without looking at everyone Steve took his baby bag and walk out leaving his friend laughing behind them. "Bye bye Max! I like you!"

Steve froze for a moment as pure jealousy coursed through him and he glared at the doctor over his shoulder. He turned back to his baby as he heard him giggle. Danny was looking at him with fondness and leaned over to kiss his nose. "S'tve is the best, I love you."

Right then and there Steve would have given anything for Danny to be back to his normal self, saying those exact same words to him. He would have kissed his partner, would have declared his love and would have never let him go back to his ratty apartment, wanting to keep the man for himself forever. As it was all he could do was pulled his baby into a hug, kiss his blond curls and answer in kind.

"I love you too Danno."His baby smiled happily kissed his cheek and Steve drove them back home where they both belong...together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically fluff, nothing serious will ever happen...and I adore it ;) any prompt for the next scene?


	4. Grace of the pineapple pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the prompt winner are : Gracie and pineapple pizza!

They had came to a comfortable routine as the days passed. Steve would always wake up first, then start preparing their breakfast as Danny slowly but surely found his way out of the bed. They would than have a nice little breakfast, go swim together, then have a much bigger breakfast. If there was a situation that needed to be cared about, Danny would spend the day with Max (even though Steve still hated it) or they would stay home playing together. Today was a quiet day, with the little blond playing on the floor with his blocks. He had been quite pissed when Steve had destroyed his tower by walking too close to it, so the SEAL had been ordered to the sofa. Which was fine with the bigger man, as he could sip his beer and watched the game in peace, while Danny hummed happily as his city started to grow bigger. It was one of those rare days when his baby liked to play on his own. It wasn't that Steve didn't like to play with his little peek-a-boo, but those moments were always welcome as he had found out just how much energy raising a kid actually asked of him. 

So he was enjoying this little moment of peace and quiet, for once Danny wasn't running all over the house, climbing on everything he thought could be climbed or scaring Steve into an early heart-attack. Looking over at his bookshelf he could still remember coming down the stairs to find Danny sitting on top of it with a pout, unable to come down and clearly thinking that jumping down was the best solution to his problem. Steve had had just enough time to run to him, catching the little body just as it was leaving the hard surface of the shelf. The long talk they had had about gravity and the fact that Danny was indeed not indestructible had been the most painful so far. So that Danny was happily playing on the ground and doing something so simple was a joy and a very welcome break...until his cell started to ring.

Looking around the SEAL found his cell stuck between two cushions and pulled it out freezing when he saw who was calling him."Rachel what can I do for you?"His voice was careful as he kept an eye on his Danno.

"Ah Steven, would you by any chance know where Danny is?"The tone was polite, but he knew better.

"He's on an undercover mission, cannot be reached at the moment."Steve, Chin, Kono and Max had all agreed on this cover story as it was the best way to make sure no one would try to look for the blond and more importantly wouldn't try to call him. The huff of annoyance coming from the other side of the conversation told him Rachel was getting quite annoyed with him.

"Where are you, then?"

"Sorry?"

"Where.are.you.right.now?"Her tone was very clipped like she was talking to a small child.

"At home, why?"

"Oh fantastic I'll be dropping Gracie in a moment, thank you so much."

"Wait, wait what? No....Rachel?"The only answer he got was the disconnect sound buzzing in his ears. He tried calling Rachel back, but the clever woman wouldn't pick-up her phone again. Looking over at the little blond in horror, Steve had no idea what to do. Rachel would be there in only a moment and he had a sinking suspicion that she had called him from her car and might be there extremely soon.

"Hum peek-a-boo?"Laser blue eyes landed on him clearly not liking to be disturbed.

"Yeah?"Steve could already hear a car parking in his driveway, so when Rachel had called about Danny she had already been thinking that either Danny was at Steve’s, which was the most likely answer when his partner wasn't working or that she could leave Gracie with him if he wasn't."S'tve?"

"Can you just stay here baby, for just a minute and Steve will be right back. I'm just going out in front of the house okay?"Standing slowly waiting for Danny to agree, he could only hope that he could reach Rachel before she rang the bell. If the baby heard the sound he would be rushing to the door to see who was visiting and than he had no idea how he could explain all this to his partner’s ex-wife.

"Kay!"The little blond shrugged like he couldn't understand why Steve was making such a big deal of going to stand in front of the house and turned back to his towers. The moment those sharp little eyes weren't on him the SEAL dashed to the door opening it just as Rachel hand was about to pressed down on the buzzer. Startled, the woman jumped back a little at the look on Steve face; he didn't know what he looked like, but she was clearly reconsidering leaving her daughter with him...if only.

"Ah Steven! Listen it'll only be for a couple of hours and if anything has to take you away simply call me and I'll be over as soon as I can. Thank you again for this, you are saving my life." Before Steve could say anything she was kissing her daughter and pushing her inside, leaving Steve gaping at her trying to find a reason why he couldn't babysit Gracie. Nothing came and than Rachel was back in her car and driving away...and Gracie wasn't next to him anymore. Closing the door and making a dash to the living room he found her sitting on the floor facing a little Danny that was looking at her with a frown. Both little blonds were staring at each other and both tilted their heads to the right at the same time; genetics was truly a fantastic thing. Slowly as if she didn't want to look away from the baby, her gaze moved to the taller man and a little frown settled on her soft features.

"Uncle Steven why is my father a toddler?"

"I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Really Uncle Steven? I have seen picture of my Danno as a baby -THAT is my father."Her eyes turned sharp asking that he not underestimate the daughter of a detective. He shouldn't even have tried in the first place, but well how did you go about explaining a child that her father was now much younger than her AND didn't remember her? With a sigh the SEAL let himself fall on his couch and rubbed his face trying to find a way to explain.

"Was Danno really stressed?"Peeking at the little girl between his fingers with a frown, Steve shrugged, he really didn't know.

"Maybe? I don't really know. Why?"Gracie was taking all of this remarkably well, all things considered.

"Uncle Matty was a baby for a while too. Granny said the Williams boys turn into babies when they can’t handle their emotions...she call's them her big babies."Steve was just staring at her completely at a lost for words.

"Does your mother know about this?"Gracie look horrified for a moment and shook her head.

"No, Granny said its a family secret and Danno said to never be a snitch. Snitchs are bad."Steve looked to the little blond who was still staring at Gracie clearly not knowing what they were talking about or why there was an intruder in Steve house."But I've never seen Danno like this before."

Clearly having had enough of talking with Steve, she turned back to Danny whose gaze was going from Gracie to Steve with a frown. The SEAL looked on as the older blond approached slowly so she was sitting next to the baby, but not touching him. Danny’s gaze travelled all over Gracie than shifted to his towers. Taking one of his red little blocks in hand he handed it over to the little girl without a word. Grace took it with a smile and moved so she could place it on the higher tower. The baby looked at her height, than at his tower and nodded handing her other block so she could make his tower bigger now that he knew she would be careful not to destroy them. 

As Steve looked on they moved together, Danny handing over a block to Gracie and Gracie placing it as high as she could always careful of not disturbing the city the baby had built. It was truly fascinating to watch the two Williams playing in silence until the little blond seemed to come to a decision and took her hand shaking it with a truly serious expression on his face.

"Danny."

"Grace."She was smiling, shaking the little hand and they both smiled, nodding. Just like that they were friends and everything was alright. Steve couldn't even began to wrapped his head around how easily kids seem to decide who could be their friends and who would become their mortal enemy. For Danny, Steve, Chin and Max were the best, but Kono was still on the mortal enemy list. Apparently because she was tall enough to make his towers higher Grace was now on the friend for life list. 

They played like this for awhile until Danno nodded and turned to Grace with a feral little smile and started roaring like a monster. Clapping her hands she cheered on as Danny, now turned Godzilla, destroyed the towers roaring...it was unfairly adorable to see. Steve knew just how much his partner loved his daughter and wouldn’t have known what to do if they hadn't gotten along. But as it was having two Williams against him soon turned into a chaos of laughter and running. Danny would dash as Gracie ran after him laughing, every time she was able to catch him they would roll to the floor and she would than preceded to tickle him. The pure laughter and giggling resonating through the house had the SEAL smiling until he started to hear things crashing on the floor in their wake and decided to move the action away from anything breakable.

"Who wants to go swimming?"

"ME!"Both voices echoed at the same time. Danny was already dashing to his room for his swimsuit and floaters. Grace’s gaze followed him until she was sure he had made his way up without accident before she moved more calmly to her own bag to change. Steve made no comment on the protectiveness the little girl was showing over the little blond and moved to his own room to change. Just as he was exiting his room, Danny came barreling down the corridor and Steve caught him, throwing him over his shoulder so he wouldn't run down the stairs.

"You like Gracie peek-a-boo?"He got his answer between giggles as Danno keep squirming in his arms wanting to go to the water faster.

"Yeah! I like Gracie!"She was just coming up to them as Danno shouted his answer and a pleased smile appeared on her face.

"I like Danno too."Placing the little blond to the ground he watched as Grace took Danny's hand and they walked to the water front. All the while the baby was explaining to Gracie that they couldn't run, had to wait for Steve and that it was all very important for their security. For her part the other Williams nodded gravely approving it all.

Sitting in the water Steve watched as the kids played. Grace would take hold of Danny's hand and drag him in the water encouraging him to kick his feet. The SEAL was truly impressed at all the patience the little girl had for the baby as he asked for all of her attention. They played, had a water fight (Danny won because Grace was laughing too hard) and finally Danny swam to him looking exhausted. Picking up the little blond and offering his other hand to Grace they walked back to the beach and Steve wrapped Danny in a towel. Placing the now sleeping little blond on one of the lawn chairs, Steve watched as Grace curled herself around the baby kissed his forehead and took a nap of her own. Sure that nothing would happen to his baby with such a guardian angel looking over him, he moved to the house got some lemonade for when the kids would awake and another beer for himself. Laying himself on the ground next to the chair, after making sure an umbrella was protecting the two blonds from the sun, he hummed happily, baskingin the sun.

"S'tve?"Cracking one eyes opened he saw two pair of laser blue eyes looking at him in inquiry. Both were sitting on the chair, Grace had an arm around the baby like she thought he would fall off the chair. 

"Yeah peek-a-boo?"

"I'm hungry."Looking at his watch Steve realized they had been napping for longer than he thought and shook himself up.

"What about pizza than?"The cheers he received were enough of an answer and he moved them all inside to order. Looking at his cell, he noted a text from Rachel saying she had been detained and would only be able to pick-up Grace the next morning to drive her to school. He gave the information to the little girl who simply shrugged it off, busy helping Danny tying up his skinny tie around the neck of his yellow polo shirt. 

When the pizza arrived he had one for himself and one for the kids, placing both of them on the table and he turned to get some plates and lemonade. The double audio sound of complete disgust that came from behind him had him looking over his shoulder. Danny had opened the box with Steve's pineapple pizza inside and was making a face of pure horror and disgust at it while Gracie was making gagging noise and ever so slightly pushing the box away with one finger (as if the pizza would jump on her face). 

"S'tve the pizza is sick!"Danny finally said looking at Steve like he couldn't believe they had received a sick pizza. Grace was nodding, still slowly pushing the pizza away in disgust...truly genetics were an amazing thing. 

"No Danno, it's just pineapple. It’s good."

"Liar."Gracie muttered under her breath. Danny looked at her in shock and than at Steve with wide eyes.

"S'TEVE LIED!"Taking the box away before Gracie could push it to the ground Steve sighed, looking from one to the other.

"No Danno I didn't lie, pineapple on a pizza IS good."The look he got from both children was clearly filled with doubt. Picking a little piece with a pineapple he held it out for Danny to try and Gracie looked absolutely horrified."Wanna try?"

"Why give Danno sick pizza S'tve?"Grace was pulling Danny slowly away from the little piece of pizza and glaring at the SEAL like she couldn't believe he wanted her Danno to eat such a disgusting thing. The baby looked about to cry looking from the pizza to Steve."I don't want S'tve to eat sick pizza!"

"The pizza isn't sick Danno, its just pineapple."A fat tear rolled on the baby cheek and his lips started to wobble dangerously. Grace was trying to calm him but Danny’s gaze was fixed on the pizza box. Steve looked on in horror as another tear rolled down and a sniffle escaped his baby making him look miserable."Danno, baby please don't...."

All hell broke loose as Danny started to cry holding on to Grace yelling about evil sick pizza making Steve sick. The taller man was just frozen in place as Gracie kept patting his head and glaring at the SEAL like it was all his fault. Not knowing what to do Steve opened the window and threw the pizza box out, holding his hand up to the baby so he would see they were now empty. Sniffling, the baby looked at him through tear filled eyes and then at the window.

"See no more sick pizza, its gone now okay?"Still looking a little unsure the little blond turned to Gracie and she nodded patting his head.

"All gone, no more sick pizza."She shushed him and pulled the second box closer opening it like it might explode in her face. Steve was ready to have to throw this one too, but as the little girl inspected the pizza and gave her nod of approval he finally relaxed.

"Pepperoni and cheese, this IS good Danno."

"Sure?"The baby asked in a wobbly voice. Grace cut a piece and let him take a bite, nodding. The little blond hummed happily, asking for more. With a sigh of relief, Steve finally sat with them, cutting Danny's pieces in little bite size pieces so he could eat safely. Grace for her part looked quite proud of herself having protected her Danno against the evil sick pizza (at least now Steve knew pineapple on pizza had never ever been a possibility for Danny).

Letting the little one's watch a Disney movie with a singing snowman in it before it was time to go to bed, he went to retrieve the pineapple pizza from the lawn. The scavengers had already found it and THEY seemed to have appreciated the pineapple. With a sigh he threw the whole thing to the trash and went back inside. Looking to the couch he saw the two little blonds had fallen asleep curled up against each other their forehead resting touching. With a smile Steve snapped a couple of pictures, threw a blanket over them and went to lounge in his own chair watching over the two sleeping angels under his care. 

The next morning as they all heard Rachel pull in, Grace was on her feet and ready to go before her mother could see the baby version of her ex-husband. Leaning over she kissed the babies forehead, looking at him fondly.

"I love you Danno!"

"Love you Gracie!"They hugged fiercely and Steve looked on feeling like he was intruding on them as they watched each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. With a final kiss Grace was running to the door just as Rachel was ringing the bell. But for once Danny stayed where he was not running to the door and even looked a little sad.

"You okay peek-a-boo?"Steve kneeled next to the baby as he heard Rachel car pull away.

"Gracie gone forever?"The SEAL heart melted a little at the sadness in his little blond eyes and shock his trying to get word to pass the lump in his throat.

"No! No baby, you're going to see her again really soon okay?"A little smile curled his baby mouth as he nodded and placed his little arms around Steve neck asking for a hug. The taller man happily obliged.

"Love you S'tve."Unable to answer and really wishing his partner would indeed be back to his regular size soon so he could spend some time with his daughter as her father, he squeezed his baby against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other prompts before Danny goes back to normal?


	5. Kono Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera...lovely patient beta of mine
> 
> Prompts chosen : Kidnapping, Kono and badass Baby

Kono could physically feel the tiny glare that was leveled toward her from the other side of the room. Peeking over the files she had been reading she indeed confirmed that two ocean blue eyes were staring at her full of hatred from where Danny had been playing on the floor with his toy police car. The boss man had to go out on a call leaving the little peewee to be looked after by Max and so far it had gone great. Minus the occasional glare and the grimace directed her way, Kono and Danny were coexisting in peace. She watched as Max caught the peewee’s attention with a juice box and cookie, frowning as Danny’s glare turned all soft and happy for the coroner. She wasn’t jealous, really she wasn’t, but she had always had a good relationship with the blond haole and she really wish she could get along with his tinnier version.

Just as she was thinking how it would be fun to spend some time with the peewee if he liked her, Max’s phone started to ring and he walked away to take the call. Danny was busy with his cookies so she could observe him and his rapidly chocolate cover mouth without any glaring involve. Danny was cute in this tinny version of himself with his impossibly huge eyes, but damn if he didn’t also look extremely breakable. Something she had never ever thought about the small but very strong Danny Williams. It made her scare to even come close to the little one, never having been good with children in the past.

Max came back in looking preoccupied as he ruffling the peewee’s hair in passing, he walked to Kono with a frown. She knew what Max was about to tell her just from the look on his face and started shaking her head and backing away.

“No.”

“They need me on the field and Commander McGarrett verbally promise physical pain if I even envision the idea of bringing young Danny near a crime scene.” And of course both Steve and Chin were away at the same time only leaving Kono to look after the child.  

“Max he hates me.” They both turned to see the little blond struggle between the decision to glare at Kono or smile at Max, he settled on sipping his juice and looking away.

“Nonsense. Danny!” The child looked over once again this time with a smile and came running taking the coroner’s hand as soon as he was close enough to do so. “Danny I have to go out, Kono will be looking after you until I come back. Can you be good for her?”

“…” Danny seemed torn between his hatred for her and wanting to be good for Max and his damn expressive face showed his struggles so clearly it was kind of adorable. “N’yess.”

“Ah! There all good! Just bring him to the park as I promised earlier and ice cream might help your case.” At the mention of the frozen treat the child’s blue eyes turned wide and happy. With a groan Kono watched with despair as Max took his equipment and took off leaving her with a now glaring peewee.

“I’m not happy about it either peewee so you can stop the glaring.” The sigh the child let out was so Danny that it made her smile, but at least the little blond nodded in agreement.

“We go to the park like Max promised?” Not wanting to give the child more reason to hate her, and not seeing any reason not to go to the park, she nodded finally getting a smile from Danny. Packing everything in the blue eyed child’s backpack, and after much negotiation about safety, Danny finally allowed her to take his hand. It was weird for her to be holding this tiny hand in hers; it only solidified her opinion that Danny was fragile and very breakable.

The peewee was silent next to her the whole walk to the park, looking around with curious eyes and once in a while he jumped as to not step on the line in the sidewalk. Once the park was in view she half expected Danny to just run away from her, but he kept his hand in hers until they approached a bench and even waited until she was seated to release her. Giving her his backpack he looked at the woman with a very serious expression and pointed to the sandbox.

“I go there!”

“Okay…” The little blond nodded once.

“S’tve say always need to know where Danno is. So I go there.” The woman next to Kono started to giggle at the child’s seriousness and Kono nodded again repressing her own smile of amusement. The boss man was one overprotective mama bear. The peewee ran to the sandbox and stopped next to an adorable little dark haired girl. She heard him politely asked her to play with her and sat down to help the doll looking girl build a castle. The women next to Kono laugh again and pointed to the little girl.

“Her name is Lania, she’s mine what about yours?”

“Oh he’s not mine, I’m just babysitting. His name is Danny. I’m Kono by the way.” The woman nodded and laugh once again when they heard Danny politely but firmly declined to be the little girl’s boyfriend.

“No thank you, I like S’tve and Max better! But I can be your friend, okay?” Both women watched as Lania considered the proposal before nodding and they got back to the castle building.

“He’s a dear, my congratulation to the parents for raising such a gentleman, its rare these days.” Thinking that Danny had never been anything but a perfect gentleman she had to agree and made a mental note to send her own congratulation to the head of the Williams family at the first opportunity, she had after all raised an army of wonderful men.

“He’s a rare one alright.” Looking at the little girl Kono felt the need to return the compliment. ”Yours is quite adorable, she must be her father’s little princess.”

“He wishes!” The retort was so angry that she took a moment to really look at the young mother and noticed the angry line around the woman’s mouth and the way her gaze turned hard for a moment. Noticing the look the young mother relaxed and sighed. “I’m sorry we recently divorced and it’s been hard.”

Not pushing for more Kono accepted the explanation mentally congratulating the mother for not staying in a relationship that had visibly made her unhappy. They started to talk, meanly about the young woman’s daughter as Kono found it safer to stay away from the subject of her de-aged coworker. Once in a while one or the other would peek towards the children making sure they were still there and safe. Danny came to her once to poke at her side and asked, politely, if not through grinded teeth and as the little gentleman, he could bring a bottle back for Lania.

Kono and the young mother had been engrossed in their conversation when she looked towards the sandbox and froze, her blood turning to ice in her veins. The sandbox was full of kids but none of them were blond and Kono jumped to her feet looking around for the recognizable blond head… not seeing it anywhere. She did heard the young mother make a strangle cry and notice the disappearance of Lania. Focusing on her instinct not to panic and turned on the mother for more information knowing full well the security drilled Danny would never have left without telling her.

“Tell me what you know! Now!” The young woman was crying barely understandable, but from the few babble she did picked up, this was not an isolated event and the father must have grabbed his daughter in a moment of inattention from the two women. Ignoring the cries, knowing full well she would be killed if anything happened to the peewee, she scanned the field around the park and focused on one path that was more in the shadows then the others and less easy to see from where she had been seated.

Kono took off running hoping and praying to any gods who would listened that she wasn’t wrong. She simply couldn’t be, she would never forgive herself, but more importantly Steve would never ever forgive her if his baby was harmed in anyway. She heard the loud crying before she saw anything and ran faster, not even caring if the young mother was following her or calling the cops, she needed to be there NOW!

Turning a sharp corner Kono froze for a fraction of a second taking in the scene and dashed forward. Danny in all his tiny glory was holding a long branch like a sword standing over a crying Lania and wiping the branch in the face of a large man every time he took a step forward. She heard the branch hit flesh when the man tried to reach for the little girl and heard Danny yell angrily at the man to go away. When the man clearly frustrated tried to grab the branch away from Danny, the little blond was faster and hit the big man hand away with one quick hit to the back of the hand.As soon as she was closed enough Kono didn’t even hesitate and kicked the man as hard as she could to send him railing back on the ground. The large attacker crashed to the ground with a shout of pain and the moment he turned to get back up she kicked down against his temple like Steve had shown her, rendering the man unconscious and harmless. Taking handcuffs out of her back pocket, she always had a pair on her, Kono handcuffed the man face down on the ground, just to be safe, and finally turned her attention back to the children.

The young mother had apparently followed Kono on her mad dash as she had her daughter in her arms rocking back and forth and crying in relief. She did notice that the young mother had her mobile in her hand and must have had the good sense of calling the police, Kono focused on the peewee. Danny was rigid still holding his branch towards the fallen man, at the ready to strike again.

Falling to her knees Kono gently held out her hand and pulled the branch out of the little blond’s shaking hands. Danny’s eyes were wide filled with fear and yet he was still standing full of determination and courage. He had wanted to protect his new friend against a bad man and even though little one had clearly been scared, he had not back down from the threat. As Kono could feel the little blond was still on edge, she softly placed her hand to his cheek making sure he was only looking at her and saw the first tears filling the ocean blue eyes as shock settled in.

“Danny was strong!”

“Oh peewee you were so strong, I’m so proud of you.” Crying too much to speak Danny nodded his head vigorously hiccupping as he continued on crying his whole body shaking. Needing to comfort the crying child Kono gently pulled the child forward and was washed with relief when Danny snuggled in her arms hiding his tears against her neck. “So, so brave my little peewee.”

“I… I want St’ve… please.” Moving to her feet and keeping Danny cradled in her arm she nodded rocking the little blond in her arms as she heard the sirens of the approaching police cars. She needed to stay and give her statement, but wanted nothing more than to return the peewee to his overprotective Navy Seal.

“I know peewee, I know. I just need a moment to talk to the officers and then I promise we’ll go get Steve, okay?” Tear filled blue eyes came out of hiding and stared at her. It took a moment but Kono heard the police cars stop close by and feet running toward her, but all her attention was on Danny.

“Pr’mise?” Kono nodded and got a small nod in exchange as the little blond placed his face back into the croak of her neck with a sigh.

The officers came swarming and most recognized her at first glance saluting her. The man in charge came directly to Kono to get the facts and reports from the accident as the young mother was still sobbing clutching her little girl. No matter how many officers asked her to take the peewee from her as her arm had started shaking from holding the small child but she glared them all away. Kono was not going to let anyone touch her peewee; she was not letting the little blond out of her sight ever again.

Once everything was in order, Kono looked down at the peewee and smiled. All the adrenaline had left the tiny body and exhaustion had took over leaving Danny sleeping soundly in her arms clutching at her shirt. Walking back to the five-0 headquarter Kono saw Max’s car in the parking lot but no sign of Steve’s truck or Chin’s motorcycle. When she went in Max was looking worried but relaxed as soon as he saw the blond head on her shoulder.

“Kono I was wondering where you were! Did you have any trouble with Danny?” Shaking her head she moved her mouth asking Max to be quiet without a sound only moving her lips. Her arms shook needing her to put down Danny somewhere, and Kono walked right into Steve’s office. Carefully untangling the tiny hands from her shirt she placed Danny on the navy seal’s sofa and when she saw the little blond scrunching up in his sleep she pulled one of Steve’s vest from the coat hanger and wrapped it around the peewee. Waiting a moment, Kono smiled when her charge sighed happily and snuggled into the vest happily covered in the seal smell. Walking out and keeping the door open just in case, Kono fell on the closest chair with a sigh.

“He was a perfect gentleman Max, a perfect gentleman.” Max smiled at that ‘I told you so’ way and walked away with his samples. It wasn’t long before Kono heard the fantastic duo coming back. Steve was in front almost running and completely ignored her as he spotted his baby on the sofa and made a beeline for the little blond. Her cousin came to her shaking his head.

“How was YOUR day cous?” Chin shook his head.

“Big guy worried about his baby all day and showed pictures of him to all the officers we meet… and the senator.” Kono chuckled.

“KONO!” Both cousins jumped at the anger in the navy seal’s voice and ran to his office to see Steve’s big hand cradling Danny’s head as the little blond looked around with a miserable expression. “Why. does. my. baby’s. head. hurt?”

Ignoring Steve she came close to the peewee making sure he didn’t have a concussion and looking for any other signs of injuries but didn’t saw anything. “Hey peewee you good?”

“I hit my head when the big man pushed me.” She could feel Steve’s glaring dagger on the side of her head at the mention of anyone touching his baby. Kono was about to explain when tiny hands took her hand and worried blue eyes looked into hers. “Are you okay Kono?”

“Of course I’m okay peewee! Is your head hurting a lot?” Danny mumbled a little placing one hand over the seal’s big one still looking a little miserable. “Would your head feel better with ice cream?”

“With rainbow sprinkles?” Chuckling Kono nodded and kissed the peewee’s forehead as she moved to her feet.

“Of course with rainbow sprinkles, I’ll be right back. Steve care to join me?” The little blond had a moment of panic when Steve moved to his feet but one look and Chin was sitting next to the peewee entertaining him with stories about catching bad guys.

“Kono. Talk!” Looking at the fury in the navy seal’s eyes Kono started, telling the boss man what had happened at the park. She could see Steve physically shaking with rage during the whole tale and started to worry when on the way back the seal fell deadly silent. Even with Danny wrapped in his arms on the seal’s lap as he ate his ice cream the big guy was still silent, smiling only when the little blond snuggled closer or talked to him. Even Chin and Max started to worry, until Steve packed Danny’s things and his baby.

“Boss man you alright?”

“You know what… yes, yes I am. And all those vacations day I never took, Max how many do I have?”

“…. sixty two commander McGarrett.” Max mumbled looking uncomfortable.

“Well I’m taking all of them now. Until Danny his himself again, consider me on vacation.” Not waiting for anyone responses, Steve turned around cradling his baby close. Danny waved them off over Steve’s shoulder with a smile.

“S’tve can we go swim tomorrow?”

“Of course baby, we’ll do whatever you want baby.” The door closed on the seal and his baby. Kono turned to her cousin and shrugged.

“Lets just hope the island stays quiet until Danny’s back.” Chin sigh pinching his brow and Max took his leave to hide in his labs. Kono smiled, well this had been a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving this 3 more chapters and closing the story, this is the times for prompts


End file.
